


Character Cards

by BloodMooninSpace



Series: Berserker'verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Berserker'verse, Character Cards, Fic resource, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: This is a faces post for my characters and their Daemons for Berserker'verse!Characters are being posted more or less in order of appearance.Over time, some of the characters are going to acquire missing scenes and ficlets!





	1. John Shepperd

   

 

John Shepperd is a Berserker who came into the cursed talents of a Berserker under heavy enemy fire while trying to rescue a fellow soldier. In the wake of going Husk, and losing Nyra, as all Berserkers do, John is adjusting to the life of a Berserker. He is no longer the privileged spare son of an industrial magnate, now he is a common berserker, the property of the US armed forces.


	2. Marshal Sumner

  

 

Colonel Marshall Sumner is a career Marine, and his daemon Abney is a total sweetheart. Marshall is a badass who can kick ass and take names in whatever theater of war he is dropped into. 


	3. Ronald Greer

  

 

Ronald Greer is a berserker, in a long family line of berserkers and career marines. He hasn't seen Asha since halfway through his second tour of duty. Asha vanished in a swirl of light as he came online in the middle of a live fire exercise. 

He is the ranking berserker of the Atlantis Expedition, he has an easy smile and is not easy to intimidate. He has been working in the stargate program for a number of years and is eager to see the new wonders of the Pegasus Galaxy.


	4. Anthony Markham

  

 

Anthony Markham is a berserker and hasn't seen Learra in years. 


	5. Kate Heightmeyer

   

Doctor Kate Heightmeyer is a psychologist who is ready to deal with the stresses of a long-term mission to the far reaches of space. She is smart, articulate, and ready to revise her methods based on the discoveries the Atlantis Expedition is making in the depths of the Pegasus galaxy. Her daemon Riggo is a brilliantly colored parrot who knows how to sit still during a patient session, but loves showing off and chattering loudly during social events.

 


	6. Carolyn Lam

  

 

Carolyn grew up in a military family, her parents split when she was in college. Carolyn studied abroad in several work-study programs while in medical school, focusing on applying her newly learned medical skills in humanitarian aid during natural disasters. The credits she earned for studying abroad didn’t always line up with her medical degree, so Carolyn has an Associates Degree of Arts in Humanities in addition to her Doctorate in medicine. She worked in emergency medicine through her residency, before her father pulled strings at the pentagon to recruit her into the Stargate program.

Carolyn is enjoying her work at the SGC, however, she feels like her father is forcing things, and trying too hard. She’s not ready to reconcile, not ready to forgive him for treating her like a prop, not ready to forgive him for offering her the chance of a lifetime without really giving her the chance to say no. She doesn't feel like she has earned her place here, but isn’t going to walk away.

Morelia, her tree python daemon, is a constant presence at her side. Carolyn has faced some social mistrust because her daemon is a snake, and flack from others because she is a woman with a female daemon who is neither gay nor trans and thereby challenges many of the more conservative beliefs about daemon gendering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lam is one of my favorite Daemon Easter Eggs.
> 
> There is a long mythos in medicine, about snakes and their relationships to life and death and healing.


	7. Rodney McKay

  

 

Doctor Rodney McKay, PhD has never related well to people. It is hard when you are smart enough to see the danger everywhere, and all the ways that the world could be better. To top it all off, people have all of these  ** _expectations_** about how empaths are supposed to act, what their personalities are supposed to be like, and that any  ** _skilled_** empath should be able to meditate and usher their daemon back from the liminal veil. No matter how skilled he is with physics and engineering, the psychobabble mumbo jumbo is far from Rodney's expertise, and he can't seem to anchor his otter daemon, Leela to the physical plane. 


	8. Sylvester Siler

   

 

 

Sargent Sylvester Siler is an electrical engineer who works in the SGC. Ketyl is a red fox. 


	9. Elizabeth Weir

 

  

 

Doctor Elizabeth Weir is a savvy diplomat with years of experience working in international conflict zones and with various humanitarian efforts. 

* * *

 

 

_ Elizabeth politely ignored Myla, the raven daemon sitting on Sgt. Harriman’s shoulder cawed softly, as it batted its wings, lifted into the air, and perched softly a few wingbeats away on the monitor. Her own daemon Kinden was sitting placidly on the railing to the stairs. Despite the social convention to tacitly ignore other people's daemons in professional and non-intimate social settings, the base personnel were eyeing her snowy owl and giving him a wide berth as they passed his perch.  _

 

_ As bad a breach of etiquette as it was, Elizabeth kept her passing smug sense of pride bottled up as best as she could. “Don’t judge a man by his daemon” is a common enough sentiment, and daemons settle in their forms for any one of a number of reasons, but it had done her good over the years that Kinden was so formidable. An owl the size of most men’s torso sitting on her shoulder or on her chair back had worked out in her favor over the years, sitting at tables with people whose daemons took the form of animals that owls in the wild ate for tea.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a moment where I had to "kill my darling, but keep the body" So Elizabeth now has a missing scene in her character card!


	10. Walter Harriman

  

 

Chief Master Sargent Walter Harriman is a steadfast and loyal member of Stargate Command. His daemon is a raven, Myla. Together they have served faithfully in the control room of the SGC for over 7 years. 


	11. Daniel Jackson

    

 

Doctor Daniel Jackson's entire life changed on Abydos: he was right about aliens all along, and in the scorching heat of the Abydan desert his empathic gifts bloomed. A year of meditation brought him the skills he needed to keep Amanna, his falcon daemon anchored even in the years of pitched battle against the Goa'uld. His empathic gifts are a carefully guarded secret, lest he lose what credibility he has with the brass on earth. 


	12. Jack O'Niell

 

Colonel Jack O'Niell is a seasoned member of the SGC. As a career military man, he has been involved in a number of conflicts across the globe. He has survived many situations that should have killed him. Through it all, his daemon a female eagle by the name of Aalie, has been with him, but for a harrowing experience in Iraq. He is a compassionate commander and a loyal ally to Asgard. Jack is one of the few humans entrusted with one of their dearest kept secrets. 


	13. Aiden Ford

  

Lieutenant Aiden Ford is fun loving and excitable. His chocolate lab daemon is Ellir, and they have been recruited into the stargate program. Aiden has been on a few off-world missions that turned into dust-ups, but he is undeterred. Aiden still thinks that The Program is the coolest job on the planet, and he is beyond thrilled to have been chosen for the Atlantis Expedition!


	14. Carson Beckett

  

 

Doctor Carson Beckett was recruited to the American medical community and moved from general practice to work in pharmaceutical development with a company that eventually got a contract working on tretinoin for the SGC. His daemon, Onna, is a Scottish terrier and is never far from his side. Carson was the IOA's top pick for chief scientist for the Atlantis Expedition. 


	15. Ziva David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am posting her character card in Feb of '18, the NCIS characters won't appear for a LONG time. 
> 
> The character "snippet" came to me in a flash and I KNEW it would be a deleted scene, never to feature in the primary arc of Berserker'verse. 
> 
> So why not share now, how this universe has a DC MCRT team of 5?

   

 

Ziva David, Daemon is a black Panther

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What about McGee?” Gibbs’ words are harsh as they snap over the intercom and into the interrogation room where Ziva is being held.

 

“He had cover.” She screams back, still backing herself into the corner of the room, her arms folded, and her panther daemon low to the wall at her feet. “On the roof, you three were exposed. I was under orders to allow Ari to do whatever was needful to maintain his cover with Hamas. I could help him steal data, such is spycraft. I could not watch him execute an allied officer.” Ziva bursts from the corner in a frenzy of movement, and begins to pace the space.

 

“Such an outcome, I could not. Perhaps my father would prefer the collateral damage. I could not allow it. Such would be pulling the trigger myself, and while I have no difficulty killing enemy agents, you are lawkeepers. Defenders of peace, and justice. Those are the ideas that spies serve, justice for the fallen, and peace for civilians. That is what I have devoted my life -” Ziva ceases to pace, and drops, like strings have been cut. She sits with her back to the wall, and falls utterly silent, gazing, unfocused.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep adding character cards over time :)
> 
> Update: I will try to have all the characters for each new chapter up as the chapters of BoTI are posted!


End file.
